


It's Only Us

by kuriositet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward, First Date, M/M, Malec, eeeeehhhhh cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus finally go on their long overdue first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on tumblr and rivlee/antiquecompass sent me this: "Okay, prompts: So how about that first date prompt. Maybe it's just super awkward at first bc of all the nerves, but they decide to just, idk, talk a walk or do something really chill together. Something simple? And it just turns out to be so easy for them once the pressure's off? Something along those lines."
> 
> This is the first time i've written fanfic in over two years, and it's been almost that long since I wrote much in English at all, so I apologize for being a bit rusty. Needless to say it's my first Shadowhunters fic, and my first in a TMI context.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! :D
> 
> (disclaimer: i obviously don't own the characters. cheers!)

They meet up at a bar. A mundane bar, which had been Alec’s idea, because for once he wanted something about them to be normal and he figured that a mundane date had to be normal. It turned out not to be such a great idea though. 

Magnus looked stunning in a velvet blazer which looked as if he had reached up the sky at night, turned a piece of it into fabric and made a blazer. It even seemed to twinkle with starlight, and Alec suspected magic had something to do with it. The red highlights had been changed to a soft lilac, and his piercing eyes were lined with glitter. Alec could tell the mundies at the bar were turning for second and third glances and Alec himself was completely lost for words. Suddenly the blue shirt Izzy had helped him pick out (or rather, that she had picked out for him) made him feel underdressed and as he thought about it he realized it was too tight and he was starting to sweat. _Everywhere._

“Alexander, you look...” Alec swore he could feel hundreds of drops of perspiration pour out of his skin, soaking the cobalt fabric of his shirt as Magnus looked him up and down, discrete as always. “Beautiful.”

“Thanks, I- You look-” His mind came almost to a blank when he tried to speak. All he got was the image of a rune which he is only vaguely familiar with. Either way he shook his head to clear it out. He was not a shadowhunter now, but a normal guy, out on a date. Jace had looked at him like he was mad when he had explained his idea of a mundane date. He had figured Jace was just being typical Jace, but now Alec was starting to second-guess himself. 

“Shall we sit down?” Magnus suggested, gesturing for a table for two by the wall.

“Yes,” Alec managed to say, then he felt Magnus hand as a reassuring weight at the small of his back. “Do you-” he started to say, pausing when Magnus pulled out his chair for him. “Do you come here often?” 

“It’s my first time here actually,” Magnus said, reaching for the drinks menu. “You?”

“No, I’ve never been here before either,” he replied, not sure if he should say that he picked this place only because the Institute is just a five-minute walk away.

“So you wouldn’t know if Sex on the Beach is a wise choice then?” Magnus asked, and if the gleam in his eyes was supposed to mean something, Alec didn’t get it because the sentence made so sense to him.

“I think I’ll just have wine,” he said, reading from the back of the menu in Magnus hands. His fingernails matched the blazer, Alec noted, then looked at the wine list again and realized he had no idea what the difference between one wine and another is. ”Or maybe just what you’re having. See anything you like?”

“I’ve got my eye on something.” Alec flushed hotly and, shifting his feet under the table, accidentally kicked Magnus in the shin. This was a terrible idea. 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled and stood up. “Restroom,” he explained, and bolted, slipping his right hand into his pocket where he kept his stele. The cool weight felt familiar in his hand and he was able to relax a little as he pushed through the door to the men’s room. He could barely recognize himself in the mirror, and it took him almost a minute to realize it’s because he had concealed his runes. He had done it before, for assignments where he couldn’t use a full glamour and had to appear mundane, but this was different. 

Tonight he hadn’t just wanted to look mundane. He had wanted to be mundane. Not because of Magnus, but because of his mother’s words that still burned in his mind. _And all for a downworlder._ The words had stung but they carried the same meaning Alec had been raised hearing all his life, and he knew Magnus had taken offense, though the warlock had done his best not to show it. But it was nothing new. In fact, Alec had been telling Izzy practically the same thing whenever she had left the Institute to visit the Seelie and Meliorn. Shadowhunters and downworlders are not supposed to date. 

He had thought that them not being a shadowhunter and a warlock would help him forget Maryse’ words, but he was wrong and this whole thing was ridiculous. The idea of this date was ridiculous.

Magnus was still eyeing the menu when Alec returned, but looked up, not even trying to conceal his concern. “Everything alright, Alexander?”

“Yeah, no,” Alec replied, letting his hand sink into his pocket to just hold the stele in his hand again. “Did you order anything? Let’s get out of here.”

Magnus frowned, but nodded. “Sure. I was waiting for you anyway.” He closed the menu and stood up, quickly following Alec out.

Alec exhaled deeply when the night air hit him, tension leaving his shoulders. “Can I take you back to the Institute? It’s nearby, isn’t it?” Alec turned at the Magnus’ words, meeting the warlock’s eyes which were turned down with resignation and disappointment. 

“Yeah, it is. But I don’t wanna go home.” He took a step closer to Magnus. “I just needed to get out of there. I needed to be myself.” He pulled out his stele and rolled up his sleeve to uncover the seemingly blank spot where he had drawn the rune to conceal all his markings.

Magnus eyes lit up with a flash of yellow and a smile graced his lips. Alec pocketed his stele again, awkwardly returning Magnus smile. 

“How about a walk?” Magnus suggested, hooking his left arm in Alec’s right, turning them in the opposite direction of the Institute. 

“Sounds like a date,” Alec said and laughed. His heart was hammering like crazy because this was finally happening, and at the same time he was the most relaxed he had been all night because the warlock’s touch combined with the knowledge of his runes now being visible made him feel grounded and comfortable. 

Magnus’ lilac highlights would tickle Alec’s cheek every time the warlock leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder, which he did rather frequently when he was trying to make a point, or when Alec was saying something. Either way, it was nice, though it made Alec’s fingers itch to run through Magnus’ hair and feel the silky strands run like water through his hands as they kissed.

And he finally did, as they neared the street of Magnus’ building. It was empty with the exception of a yellow cat slipping under a fence on the other side of the street, and Alec and Magnus had come to a comfortable silence. Magnus was squeezing Alec’s arm a little, making a warm feeling spread out from that spot. He thought that it might be magic. Then he thought that he really needed to kiss Magnus again, that it had been far too long since the first and last time their lips touched. 

“Hey.” He pulled Magnus gently to a stop just under a streetlight, lifted his left hand to run up over Magnus’ cheek and into his hair. It felt like molten gold and Alec instinctively wrapped his fingers around it and gave a slight tug. He held Magnus gaze and watched as his pupils widened, listening for the soft gasp he could feel against his chin, they were so close, bodies flush against one another. 

When they kissed it was like they melted into one. Magnus freed his left arm, wrapping both arms around Alec’s waist, to keep his balance or to just keep him _there,_ Alec didn’t know. He had both hands buried in Magnus’ hair, always moving as he stroked it, enjoyed how it felt against his skin, cupping the back of Magnus head as he tilted it back to deepen the kiss. 

He didn’t know how long they kissed. It was different from at the wedding, where they were surrounded by people who were staring, either cheering or judging silently. Now there was no one else. There was no one to care about who they were, that they were a shadowhunter and a downworlder. They were, but it didn’t matter. What mattered is that they were there. What mattered is that when they finally broke the kiss Magnus stayed close, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, forehead pressed against the rune on Alec’s neck. Alec’s arms wrapped lazily around Magnus shoulders and he just let himself breathe for a long moment.

Finally, they broke apart, simply locking fingers instead as they continued walking. Alec felt flushed, with a permanent smile etched onto his face. “I wouldn’t mind having that drink now.”

**the end.**


End file.
